La légende oubliée du Dragon a dix queues
by naruto-kakashisensei49
Summary: L'histoire se déroule dans les Naruto Shippuden. Vous y découvrirez de nouveaux personnages. Suspense, aventure, action, romance, angoisse, drame seront au rendez-vous.
1. prologue

**Petite précision :** Tout les personnages que vous connaissez viennent du manga et ne sont donc pas à moi, le reste sort de mon imagination. Je ferais une présentation des personnages un peu plus tard dans l'histoire pour que vous vous y retrouviez.

* * *

Prologue

On raconte qu'il existait jadis un dragon mythique à 10 queues qui portait le nom de Qiudachi. Il était craint et respecté par les ninjas mais également convoité par les grands seigneurs à cause de ses deux grands pouvoirs. Cette créature était capable d'apporter le chaos autant que la paix dans ce monde. Un homme du nom de Huban ce mit a le traquer pour pouvoir acquérir ses pouvoirs. En effet, il avait trouvé une amulette qui lui permettrait de le contrôler. Pendant des années, il rechercha la bête puis la trouva dans un pays lointain oublié de tous : le pays des montagnes. Huban était un homme qui avait voulu se débarrasser de son frére jumeaux et prendre sa place en tant que Uzokage car il était assoiffé de pouvoir et de gloire. Il mit en place un complot pour empoisonner son frère mais celui-ci s'apercevant de la supercherie le fit arrêté et bannir du pays car il ne pouvait se résigner à le tuer. Par vengeance, il décida de détruire le village de la plaine qui se trouvait dans le pays des montagnes. Monter sur le dragon, il attaqua le village de Zuo, mais Hoban, son frère jumeaux s'interposa avec l'aide de son dragon : Draco.

Une lutte sans merci s'engagea entre les deux frères. Qiudachi saisit Draco par la gorge puis le propulsa sur le versant de la montagne. Draco se releva et lança une boule de glace sur Qiudachi qui voulant l'éviter fit tomber Huban. Hoban mit pied a terre et fit face a son frère. Un combat au katana s'engagea entre eux. Huban attaqua son frère sur la gauche mais ce dernier para le coup et réussi a blesser Huban au bras droit ce qui lui fit lâcher son katana. Hoban abaissa son katana et implora son frère de quitter le pays. Il lui tourna la dos mais Huban assoiffée de pouvoir n'écouta que son propre jugement, il sortit un kunai de sa manche, courra vers son frère. Ce dernier l'ayant vu se retourna et lui planta son katana en plein cœur, Huban tomba à terre et son frère le prit dans ses bras, et lui demanda pardon avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle. Soudain un rugissement terrifiant se fit entendre, Hoban tourna la tête et découvrit Qiudachi en train de détruire le village car suite a la mort de son maitre il était devenu incontrôlable. Hoban reprit ses esprits, monta sur Draco puis alla combattre Qiudachi. Il connaissait un seul et unique moyen d'enfermer a tout jamais ce démon mais il savait les conséquences de cette acte, acte qui lui couterait la vie. Il joignit ses mains, et commença à réciter une formule. Un anneau de chakra blanc apparut, Hoban s'approcha de Qiudachi qui ne bougeait pas. Hoban fusionna avec lui et l'enferma dans un nouveau-né, une petite fille du nom de Kimara.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle mission

……….. : Avez-vous envoyé la proposition d'alliance pour Konoha et Suna ?

………… : oui Uzokage. Leur avez-vous parlé de…….

Uzokage : Oui, il est temps, si nous n'agissons pas au plus vite, il sera trop tard et je ne préconise rien de bon. Il veut se venger et est prêt a tout pour prendre le pouvoir qui a s'en prendre a elle. C'est pour ça qu'il est a la recherche de l'Akatsuki car avec leur aide, il pourra le contrôler.

………… : certes, mais est-ce bien prudent de l'envoyer en mission là-bas dans la mesure ou il est a sa recherche.

Uzokage : Ceci est vrai mais elle est la seule capable de le vaincre et contrôler se démon.

………… : croyez-vous que les autres villages prendront ceci au sérieux car après tout, peu de personne connaisse cette légende.

Uzokage : Nous verrons bien, je lui accorde toute ma confiance, ELLE seule est capable de mener a bien ces négociations pour se traitée d'alliance. Elle représente la force de notre village, c'est pour cela qu'elle accomplira cette mission avec Yuna et Arisa. Convoquez-les sur le champ.

………… : A vos ordres.

A quelque kilomètres de la, sur la plus haut falaise du village de la plaine, une jeune fille était assis dans l'herbe. Elle avait le regard lointain et tenait dans ses mains une d'amulette.

………… : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit moi ? J'aimerais tellement leur confier mon secret mais………….mais peut être qu'elle ne comprendrais pas et me rejetterai.

Elle laissa son regard triste se poser sur l'horizon en pensant a la réaction de ses amies le jour ou elles apprendront son terrible secret. Quand soudain, un cri de faucon se fit entendre. Elle sortit de ses pensées moroses, se releva et appela son dragon. Quelques instant plus tard, un magnifique dragon bleu fendit l'air et se posa en douceur près d'elle

………….. : Zaphira, nous devons rentrer car l'Uzokage nous fait demander.

Elle grimpa sur sa dragonne puis s'envola vers le village. Zaphira décrivit un cercle au dessus de la place centrale puis se posa. La jeune fille descendit de Zaphira et monta les marches pour arriver devant la porte du bureau de l'Uzokage puis frappa :

Uzokage: Entrez.

Kimara : Bonjour maitre. Pourquoi m'avoir fait demander ?

Uzokage : Kimara. Comme tu le sais, une proposition d'alliance a été envoyée au village de Konoha ainsi qu'a celui de Suna. Cependant, nous rencontrons quelques difficultés concernant les négociations. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'y envoyer pour conduire les négociations.

Kimara : Avez-vous mentionné dans le traité la ……….

Uzokage (la coupant) : Oui mais ils ont des doutes sur la véracité des propos ! Tu es la plus apte a remplir cette mission importante pour notre village ainsi que pour les autres villages cachés.

Kimara : J'en suis contient mais sont il au courant pour mon secret ?

Uzokage : Non, je ne leurs ai pas mentionnés. C'est à toi de décider si tu les juge aptes à comprendre et a garder ton secret.

Kimara : Irai-je seule ?

Uzokage : Non. Tu seras accompagnée de Yuna et Arisa.

A l'entente du nom de ses deux partenaires, Kimar afficha un large sourire lui remontant jusqu'au oreilles.

Kimara : Est-ce vrai ?

Uzokage : Bien sur. (l'Uzokage prit un air super sérieux) mais je compte sur vous pour menez a bien votre mission, je vous connait bien et je sais que lorsque vous êtes toutes les trois, vous ne prenez pas tout au sérieux. Je vous envoie en mission et pas sur un terrain de jeu.

Kimara : Vous n'avez pas a vous inquiétez. (moi-même pensant) l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Sans que l'Uzokage ne remarque rien, elle afficha un petit sourire malicieux.

Uzokage : je compte sur toi et…….

TOC , TOC , TOC

Uzokage : Entrez.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, on vit entrée une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus ainsi qu'une autre jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts.

Les deux jeunes filles : Bonjour maitre.

Uzokage : Vous voila enfin. Je viens de m'entretenir avec Kimara qui vous expliquera en quoi consistera votre mission. Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur au village caché de la plaine, menez a bien et a son terme cette mission et je vous demanderais avant de partir, de faire attention a vous et de bien rester sur vos gardes. Vous vous mettrez également a leur service en cas de besoin. .

Toutes les 3 : Bien maître.

Uzokage : Sur ceux, vous pouvez allez préparez vos affaires car vous partez dans une demi-heure. Bonne mission.

Les 3 filles : Bien maitre.

30 minutes plus tard, aux portes du village.

Kimara : Tout le monde est prêt.

Yuna/ Arisa (en même temps) : OUI

Kimara : Allons-y, ou sont vos dragonnes ?

Yuna : On ne s'y rend pas a pied ?

Kimara : Non, pourquoi ?

Arisa (s'adressant à Yuna) : Aurais-tu à peur ? (rigolant a moitié)

Yuna : Non, mais je préfère avoir les pieds sur terre.

Arisa : Si on y va à pied, on mettra au moins une semaine.

Kimara : tandis qu'en volant, nous mettront seulement 2 à 3 jours en comptant les escales.

Yuna : Okay. J'ai comprit, on y va en volant. pfffffffff

Kimara / Arisa (en meme temps) : hihihihihi

Yuna et Arisa sifflèrent leurs dragonnes qui vinrent se poser gracieusement devant elles.

Kimara : Bon assez perdu de temps, on y va.

Yuna : j'espere au moins qu'il y aura de beau garçon pour nous accueillir

Kimara / Arisa (en meme temps) nous aussi.

Les trois jeunes filles furent soudain prit d'un fou rire. Elles grimpèrent chacune sur leurs dragons respectifs et s'envolèrent. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que cette mission changerait à tout jamais le cour de leur vie et qu'elle vivrait des aventures passionnantes dont elle ne s'attendrait pas

Fin du 1er chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, que ce n'est pas trop long. Je tiens maintenant a connaitre vos impressions donc dite moi ce qui va, ne vas pas, si c'est nul, ce que vous avez aimé ou détester.


End file.
